1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water craft, particularly to one able to offer fast rescue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, water leisure and recreation activities have been flourishing and consequently, various types of water crafts matching their characteristics and functions have developed different types for different uses. But along with increase of water leisure and recreation activities, opportunities of water rescue needed also increase greatly. To take a sweeping look, the water rescue crafts commonly seen on the market are mainly inflatable rubber boats. Although inflatable rubber boats can carry many persons for executing rescue mission, yet inflatable rubber boats are slow in speed and poor in wave resistance and hence incompetent to carry out emergent and fast rescue mission and thus may miss the opportunity of “golden window” for survivors. On the other hand, although water scooters are good in maneuverability, easy in operation, small in size and able to move quickly on water surface, yet water scooters are unable to carry many persons and incompetent to carry out rescue mission. In view of the situations mentioned above, the inventor of this invention has been devoted to doing research for improving water rescue crafts and hence devises this invention.